A Normal Godfather
by Fae 206
Summary: An Alternate Reality fic in which Dumbledore entrusts Sirius with raising Harry after the death of the Potters, however there is one condition, Sirius must try to live his life with Harry as a Muggle. Can Sirius really put aside magic in order to raise Harry? Will Harry figure out magic before Hogwarts? Will Sirius figure out that Harry is a Horcrux before it's too late?
1. Chapter 0 - A Muggle Life

**AN:** I haven't written a Harry Potter fic for quite some time so I wanted to say that I might slip up on some of the spells and facts but if you see any of this, first of all my apologies and second please let me know. Thank you so much for giving this fic a shot.

 **A Normal Godfather**

 **Chapter Zero: A Muggle Life**

Sirius Black had always been the rebel of his family and it was only until he had met James Potter that he had discovered the good in him. He had grown up in a house where he was the black sheep…or dog, but it was James who had given his life meaning. He could be his friend. He _was_ his friend.

Some friend, he was though.

He stood outside of the house where his best friend had moved with his wife, his body felt cold and his hand clenched and unclenched. He had been the cause of this. He had as good as killed them because of how he had chosen someone else to be the secret keeper. It was true that he would have died for his friends, he would never have given their location. It was his stupid trust and loyalty in others that had led to their demise.

There was only one thing that was keeping him from killing Pettigrew over this deep revenge that lingered in his heart, his godson. He had to have faith that he could raise Harry and in so doing, he could respect the wishes of Lily and James.

He took another step towards the house, his hand shaking. He heard someone beside him and took out his wand. He had to protect what remained here. He had to keep his cool, think of how much trust and faith the two of them had placed in him. He had to take care of his godson to make things right.

He froze as he saw the Hogwarts headmaster step forward and his mouth grew dry.

"I didn't," he said quickly, "This wasn't….I didn't want this to…"

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "Foolish men are those who want the pain and suffering of others for it is in them that they are truly creating this suffering. I don't consider you a foolish man, do you?" he asked before going into the house and Sirius looked after him.

He didn't know how to answer that question, it was his bad judgment that had allowed for this to happen. If he had only been more aware of what the situation was.

"I'll kill him," he barked and Dumbledore paused, his voice softening.

"Then what will remain of young Harry?" he asked him and Sirius paused. If he murdered in cold blood, especially with the idea of peace lingering in the air, then he would be sent to Azkaban and Harry would be placed somewhere else. Sirius took a deep breath in and put his hand through his hair.

He looked around him, not realizing how much time had passed until he saw Dumbledore with the small baby in his arms. Sirius looked over Harry with sad eyes. He had seen this child so many times and he cared for him greatly. How could he not care for the son of his two close friends.

"I believe that you want to raise him," Dumbledore said, his eyes showing a spark of light in them and Sirius nodded solemnly. "Harry needs to be raised away from our world," he said and Sirius stiffened his body. "There are those who want to do harm to him."

"I'll protect him…Remus can try to protect him," Sirius continued. He knew the problem in that sentence, Remus's life as a werewolf might endanger the young boy and it would certainly link him to the magical world.

"Are you willing to try to live as a Muggle so that he doesn't find out?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius paled.

He looked between the headmaster and the small baby that he was holding and took a pained breath before nodding.

"Very well," Dumbledore said as he let Sirius take the baby in his arms. "Let it be so."


	2. Chapter 1 - A Visit from Moony

**AN:** I'm hoping to build on the length of the chapters and make them longer but I'm still getting back into writing for this fandom. I hope that you like this chapter though. Remus and Sirius are really two of my top ten characters and who knows, maybe I'll be writing a Bill X Fleur fic sometime because they're two of my top five and my favorite couple 😊

 **Chapter One: A Visit from Moony**

Muggles really didn't know anything about how to use convenience to live in comfort. At least that's what Sirius thought as he hoisted the bag of groceries and diapers with one hand and had Harry resting against his chest in one of those baby holders that some dads wear. This was the beginning of his second week with Harry and he had legally become his guardian, the one solely in charge of his care and Sirius was starting to believe that without magic he _was_ going to be solo for a while.

He walked with Harry over to a small car that he had bought from selling his motorbike. He had got an amazing price for it in Diagon Alley whilst Harry was cared for by McGonigall whilst he got things sorted, but he missed it, that opportunity to fly. He put the bags in the back and put Harry in his car seat, kissing his head upon the scar.

"Love you, little guy," he said as he made sure that Harry was wearing a wristband that Dumbledore had said would control his magic. Okay, so they already knew that Harry was going to become a wizard. Well, he wasn't surprised. Wasn't like the son of James Potter could be a Squib. Yet, whenever he had tried to remove that band it was as if some kind of dark magic was leaking out and he could feel anger and pain. It was best to leave it on if that was the case.

Harry smiled at him, his emerald eyes remaining glued to him and Sirius reached out, letting his hand run through the boy's hair. Harry reached up to grab him and it was moments like this that made Sirius feel that life was worth living even if he did have to pretend to be like one of these unfortunate people who thought that magic was pulling rabbits out of hats.

Sirius got into the car and fiddled around with the stereo.

He was so out of touch with all of this. He really enjoyed the feeling of flight, the way he could drive up into the air and tune out the sounds of humanity. How he had such a rare item as his bike that could take him away from his problems. Well, sacrifices had to be made and he wouldn't trade in being Harry's godfather for all the luxuries of the wizarding world.

"This music has no depth to it," he commented as he started the car and turned back to look at his godson, "At least the music that I used to lis-" he paused as the small boy had fallen asleep and he sighed. He reached back to gently touch Harry's leg. "You just sleep, okay? You really do look so much like James. Shame you've got yourself saddled with me, you would be so much better off with your parents. Guess we'll have to miss them together," he said before starting the car and making his way back to the Muggle house in the Muggle town in the Muggle county that Dumbledore had selected for them.

…..

…..

Sirius managed to unstrap Harry and hoist him onto his shoulder whilst bringing in the shopping bag. He heard the sounds of the tiny boy sleeping and tried not to jostle him around or wake him. He would have loved to just Apparate them home, would've been so much easier but he was reduced to this horrifically boring lifestyle. He checked on his godson again and yet as he reached his boring Muggle house, he was caught off guard by someone sitting on the doorstep. He grinned as he took out his key.

"Come to gloat, Moony?" he asked as he unlocked the door.

"Gloat, Padfoot?" Remus grinned as he looked at the young Harry. "I actually think that you're doing a very noble thing. I would have…well I would have wanted to do the same were it not for my condition, you can't expect a baby to fend off a… well you know."

"I'm taking a guess that your time of the month is over," Sirius winked at him and Remus paused looking ashamed, "I told you, there are applications for that now."

"My condition is nothing like that which each female undergoes," Remus rolled his eyes. "Can't a friend come over for a visit especially with how raw the death of our very good friend is?" he asked and Sirius sighed as he put the bag down and shifted his hold on Harry so he could carry him with both arms.

"I told you that -" Sirius started but Remus put a hand up.

"I agree and I feel that Pettigrew needs to be dealt with," Remus said as he tried hard to suppress his anger but his words came out as a growl, "I'm tempted to do something myself but that little…worm-eater has used his status as an Animagus to burrow his way into hiding. I'm glad that Dumbledore got everything sorted with the Ministry for you, that you're cleared of any blame. I can only imagine the pain of going through Azka-"

"Please don't say that word," Sirius said as he put Harry down in his bouncy chair in the living room. He gently smoothed down the young boy's hair. "Besides, Harry is supposed to not be aware of magic as stupid as that rule is."

"If it's so stupid then why don't you ar-" Remus said and Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Listen, I may be stupid, I may not like the rules or the state that I'm living in but Albus Dumbledore isn't without his reasons. It was either to give up magic or to give up raising Harry. I'm not going to let James down again. If I had a child and the same rules applied to him and Lily do you think that he'd let me down?" he asked and Remus shook his head.

"He wouldn't, as I said it's a noble way that you've decided to act," Remus told him and Sirius nodded before going to the kitchen. "I've tried to live myself as a Muggle before but you know, you can't read everything in editorials and even if I was doing things the Muggle way it wasn't going to cure me as much as those stupid articles made it seem."

"Cure your wolfish nature by banning magic from your life," Sirius mocked and Remus rolled his eyes. "You fancy any tea or can I make some hot chocolate or something for you, Moony?" he asked and Remus bowed his head with a soft laugh.

"I won't say no to a hot chocolate, Paddy," he said and Sirius came back with a smile on his face.

"Paddy, I like that," he said with a playful glimmer in his eyes, "Who knew you were such a softy?" he asked and Remus turned his attention back to the small boy who was waking up. "You can hold him if you want, just don't remove that band on his arm. Dumbledore put it on there and I've had some memories of my loathsome family when I've touched it."

"Dark magic, you mean?" Remus asked as he got Harry into his arms. "Have you looked into it?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not allowed to use magic, remember? I'm sure that it'll pass soon, just some of that left-over magic that was in the air during that…" Sirius felt tears in his eyes as he tried to forget about how he had seen his friends' bodies. They hadn't deserved that, to be reduced to corpses. All he had to focus on now was Harry and making sure the small boy was okay.

"You should have it checked. I know something about dark magic," Remus commented and Sirius shook his head.

"Not right now. I'll wait until Dumbledore says it's safe. Even if we can handle it, do you see how tiny he is? He's not in the position to be fighting curses and Dumbledore put it there for a reason," he said as he smiled at his best friend with Harry in his arms. "I'm going to cook dinner, you want to stay, I can fix you a plate?"

"You need any help in there, you were never too good at cooking without your wand. Something about being brought up in privilege," Remus said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Some privilege," he said bitterly, "but yes, you can help," he said and Remus nodded. He cuddled Harry closer. There seemed to be something very strange about this situation but Remus didn't feel it was his place to say anything. Wasn't Sirius seeing how isolated he was becoming? For someone born into a magical family, the shift towards a Muggle lifestyle was dramatic. It was most likely James's death that was clouding his mind but he was doing such a brave and noble thing and he was doing it all for Harry.

Remus sighed as he looked around. Sirius would really give up anything for Harry to have a happy life.

James would be proud to have him as a friend and Remus definitely was.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** _James Birdsong, Justaguy007, and Meg_ **for their reviews on this fic as well as all the people who have favorited/followed the story.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Old Friends

**AN:** Thanks for your patience in the update of this fic, hope you enjoy it

 **Chapter Two – Old Friends**

Sirius grinned at the tiny boy as he yawned, making a sweet noise as he did so. Sirius had been sitting on the floor, reading a book to him and Harry snuggled down into his lap, letting his head rest upon his godfather's knee. With Remus's help, Sirius had managed to cook them a meal and the left overs were sitting in a container in the fridge. As much as he missed using magic, these cute little noises were worth it. He couldn't imagine the little boy anywhere else.

Sirius brushed his hand over Harry's head and lifted him up, holding him close to his shoulder. "Let's get you to bed, okay?" he asked and Harry snuggled closer to his shoulder, grabbing to a chain that hung around his neck and causing Sirius to smile happily. He looked to Remus. "I'm going to get him ready for the night, if you'll excuse me," he told his friend.

Remus got to his feet quickly, "If you'd like me to help with anything," he offered and Sirius shook his head.

"I've got him. I'm responsible for him." He paused before smiling at the scarred man, "I'm going to have to get used to doing this stuff soon. I think, from what I've read, establishing a routine is very important for the baby and for his guardian."

"I'm just offer-" Remus interjected and Sirius shook his head and kissed the baby's head. He rocked his body from side to side, thinking of how painful the loss of two of his best friends was. If Remus had somehow died at the same time, he would have completely lost it.

"Thank you," Sirius told him before going off to change Harry's nappy and clean the little boy up before bed. He needed to keep a calm demeanor and really focus on taking care of this little boy. Thankfully the house had had things like a changing table and fresh diapers because Sirius had really not known at first what he needed. Yes, he had taken care of Harry before but he had been able to use magic and it wasn't for long periods of time. This was going to be for the boy's life – maybe until he turned eleven – and he didn't want to screw it up.

Everyone knew that he liked to have fun, party a bit, pull some pranks but he had to step up and be responsible for Harry's sake. The little boy yawned again, and stretched as Sirius changed his clothes. His eyes flickered but he quickly fell back to sleep, his body going limp with the deep sleep.

Sirius picked him up and went over to the baby bed and placed him in, tucking the blanket around him. He double checked the monitor and then just stood staring at his godson. He looked so much like James. He wouldn't let James down. Harry would grow up and have a happy and healthy childhood, Sirius would make sure of that.

He heard a noise from the doorway and turned around to see Remus standing there watching them. Sirius put a finger to his lips and then stepped out into the hallway. He closed the door, leaving a small gap so that he would be able to hear Harry were the baby monitor not to work. He leaned about the wall and sighed. "I need a drink," he commented and Remus laughed.

"You think that's wise?" he whispered and Sirius nodded. "With Harry here and -"

"I'm pretty sure that a lot of Muggle parents drink," Sirius replied and Remus opened his mouth only to quickly close it. That sounded about right.

"Would you like me to stay the night?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded. "I'll do so then. I really have to thank you," he said and Sirius closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. How were Muggles able to survive for such a long period of time with no access to magic? "Well, you and James and Lily. I grew up with parents who were scared for me but you've made my life fulfilling with your friendship. Given my lyca-"

"I've heard it all before," Sirius told him with his eyes still closed. "Sure, where that asshole Pettigrew is concerned, we all had misled trust but you're a good guy, Moony, you've helped us out numerous times. You know that as long as you're not around Harry when the moon takes advantage of you, I love having you around. I don't know if that's mean,"

"It's my sentiments exactly," Remus said nervously and Sirius opened an eye to watch him. He yawned again. "If you want to go to sleep then I'll stay up and listen out for Harry. I might not be his godfather but I am still…"

"You're still like a godfather to him," Sirius commented before seeing Remus looking uncomfortable. "You really are. I don't care what happens to you during the month but I do care about my own life and Harry's life and you can't really control your condition," he saw Remus shift. "Okay, I'll take you up on your offer," he said and Remus smiled at him.

Sirius turned to get himself washed and take care of his personal hygiene before bed. He turned and looked at Remus from over his shoulder, "So, Moony, how did you like the story that I read to him tonight?" he asked with a playful and teasing grin.

Remus dropped his head, "You're a jerk," he stated, "The Three Little Pigs and The Big Bad Wolf?" he asked before seeing Sirius wink at him. "You really are an arse."

…

…

Sirius had no idea why he had come here or what strange demon inside of him had led him here but this was the office building of where Harry's uncle worked. Lily's in-laws never really cared about her and James, well that was an understatement. They hated them so why Sirius was here was beyond him. He had done a lot of stupid and foolish things but what was he expecting to happen.

He turned, at least there was a nice bakery that he had passed. He could get them something to eat and drink. He looked down at Harry who was strapped to his chest and smiled. He started to walk away from the office building but was stopped by a woman wearing what Muggle's thought were the best designer clothes. He must look like a tramp compared to them.

"Excuse me, do you know -" the woman said before taking a step back, she looked him up and down and Sirius braced himself for whatever she was about to say. "Did you know that you're absolutely gorgeous?" she asked and he looked at her confused. "It's as if you cast a spell on me."

Sirius stiffened at that despite knowing it was a Muggle phrase. He shouldn't take things like that so seriously. He heard Harry yawn and the woman turned her attention to him.

"Such a sweetie!" she said excitedly, "You're such a cutie too," she told Harry before looking at Sirius who seemed a little edgy because of their contact. "Are you his Daddy?" she asked and Sirius shook his head. "Oh, then you must be an excellent uncle to take care of him like this," she said. "Loving uncles are a definite turn on for me."

"I'm not his uncle," Sirius said sadly, his face turned mournful and the woman looked at him. "I'm his godfather. My best friend and his wife passed recently," he said, was that too much information? The woman looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she said and then looked at Harry. "This little boy is too adorable to be alone. Your friends picked wisely," she told him and Sirius shifted again. This woman was being very forward, she knew nothing about his life. She knew nothing about the circumstances that surrounded the death of the Potters.

"I'm afraid that we have to be on our way," Sirius told her and the woman held out her hand.

"Elizabeth Kensington," she said and Sirius blinked at her. She was pretty forward and she was definitely attractive, if she had been at Hogwarts he probably would have asked her on a date but this wasn't the right time to get a girlfriend.

"Uh, Black…" he said as he looked away, "Sirius Black,"

"I hope we meet again," Elizabeth told him with a wink, "I just love astronomy."

As the two of them stood there, Sirius felt someone push by him and he took a step forward and away from the irritated looking man. He let his fingers run through Harry's hair to makes sure that he was doing okay. "Get a haircut!" the man snapped at him and Elizabeth laughed.

"I think you look perfect just the way that you are," she said before handing him a business card and Sirius took it before seeing an odd looking cat staring at the different stores. No way.

"Sorry," he smiled as he studied the cat who was now making direct eye contact with him. "I think I see an old friend," he said and Elizabeth smiled before nodding her understanding and walked away. Sirius made his way over to the cat and raised an eyebrow. "You know, I sometimes played around in class but I did get good test scores," he told the cat who nodded and he gently stroked Harry's head, kissing the top of it.

Who knew that Minerva McGonigal would be a spy when it came to him?

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** otherrealmwriter **for their review on Chapter One**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Muggle Upbringing

**Chapter Three – A Muggle Upbringing**

"You know," Minerva said as she sat opposite Sirius who was trying to feed Harry from a bottle instead of drinking the coffee in front of him. "I do sometimes find that the Muggle way is a lot more…well it makes you think more," she said and Sirius rolled his eyes as he looked down at his godson. "I am proud of you," she told him and Sirius gently dabbed at Harry's mouth as the baby was done with drinking his milk.

"That so?" Sirius asked and the little Harry yawned and fell asleep making it so that Sirius could finally reach for the cooled down coffee. He put it to his lips and drank before sighing in disappointment. "This would taste better if it had a charm placed on it that prevented it from cooling," he commented and Minerva raised an eyebrow as she turned to him.

"Have you seen your friends since you took on this responsibility?" she asked and Sirius looked at her. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to lie and say that he hadn't allowed a werewolf near Harry, he wasn't going to say such harsh words about his only real living friend.

"Yes," he told her boldly. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore on me? Yes. I have and he's not using magic around Harry so I don't see what the problem is."

"Mister Black," the witch continued, "I don't think Professor Dumbledore would have any difficulty believing that you and Remus Lupin are close friends. Mister Lupin is a fine judge of character and I know that he would isolate himself during the full moon," she said and Sirius laughed, bowing his head.

"You can call us Sirius and Remus, you know?" he told her with a smile. He looked to his godson, "You do realize that if it wasn't for his lycanthropy, he would have been made a godfather as well. As for that…rat," he bit out and Minerva hummed. "I would kill him if I didn't have Harry to think about."

"Well, it's a good thing that you've managed to control that desire, as understandable as it is," the witch smiled and Sirius looked at her before sighing and nodding his head. "I mean, I dare say that it wouldn't do Harry any good at all were his godfather to spend his days surrounded by Dementors."

"Did you find the cat?" Sirius asked and Minerva smiled at him.

"I thought that you were a dog lover," she told him and Sirius shrugged. Okay, maybe he did fancy dogs over cats and he always had. It wasn't as if he was going to turn into a dog in front of Harry though. Still, James and Lily had taken care of that ginger monster of a feline and Sirius was feeling a bit responsible for it. He knew that Remus wouldn't be around as a werewolf so the cat was probably safe for the most part.

"I am a dog lover but Lily adored that cat, whose going to take care of it now?" he asked and Minerva smiled before raising an eyebrow. "Okay. I know that _you're_ a cat lover," he said with a roll of his eyes. "And I also know that Dumbledore disapproved of my bike and that's why I bought a car which really isn't very fun at all."

"I will have someone bring the cat to you as long as you don't feel that you're taking on too many responsibilities," she said and Sirius sighed before nodding. "I also would like to put you in contact with Arthur Weasley. I know that the two of you already know each other but it'd be best for you two to work together."

"Why?" Sirius asked with a shrug before turning to Harry who had begun to snore, he laughed as he observed his godson. "Because he has children? I think that there are other people who have children who would be best for a non-magical person to be around."

"And I think that bridging the gap would be best and Dumbledore agrees with me," McGonigall smiled before handing Sirius a card with a picture of an eager Arthur Weasley on it. Sirius sighed as he read that it was his connection to Muggle Affairs that made Dumbledore think that they would be a good match for one another but Sirius felt that he had this under control.

Harry was supposed to spend his life away from magic or at least the early part so that they didn't get tracked down, it seemed a little counter productive that he had to stop using magic but that other people who Dumbledore wanted to get into Harry's life relied on magic. This was made especially difficult since the Weasleys had multiple children who could blurt out what the magical world was like.

"If I deny the contact," Sirius said and Minerva sighed.

"It's up to you," she told him, "but I thought the transition might be a little easier for you and so does Professor Dumbledore." Sirius looked at her again before nodding and took the card. Harry was too young to really know what was going on around him anyway.

…

…

Sirius didn't really know how to approach the situation but for Dumbledore to make a suggestion, it seemed better to listen to it than just to ignore it. Dumbledore had told him to get involved with the Weasleys. He had to be hatching a plan somewhere but Sirius didn't know the full extent to how he wanted to do so.

Sirius had dressed Harry in a simple shirt and shorts and was trying to figure out what to say to his guests. He didn't want them to overcrowd the little boy especially so soon after the death of his parents. Still, maybe they could be warm and give him more love than he could on his own.

When there was a knock on the door, Sirius's back straightened and he went to answer it, making sure to check who it was from the peephole before opening the door. He smiled at the ginger haired couple. "Hi," he said as he took a step back, "Nice to see the two of you again," he said and he could see Arthur looking at some of the photos of James and Lily that Sirius had in the house.

"Tragic circumstances," Arthur said sadly, "You have our deepest apologies."

"We wanted to write or do something," Molly told him. "Now, my apologies, we haven't actually been in Muggle conditions for a long time, not since the Muggle studies class. We've been told that you've agreed to not use magic so -"

"Quite interesting," Arthur commented, "this not using magic business. You would never have thought it possible for a wizard like ourselves to be brave enough to live in a completely non magic lifestyle. It's rather curious," he said and Sirius laughed awkwardly. He didn't want to feel that his and Harry's lives were now an oddity. Rather, Sirius had been given a choice and had picked the only one that he could live with. He couldn't let Harry down just as he had let James and Lily down.

As they looked around the house, Sirius could hear Harry's bawling and tried to excuse himself but Molly followed after him quickly.

"Hello, baby" she said and Sirius could see that she was looking at Harry as if he were one of her own sons. "He's such a sweet little boy," she said before Sirius gestured for her to be able to come and pick him up. Molly took him lovingly in her arms.

"I do wish that he had his parents," Arthur stated. "Now, about this non magic business," he started but Molly turned to the two of them as she pressed Harry's head against her chest.

"Save all that," she told the two men. "I do realize it's the reason that we came but this little boy is so beautiful," she commented and Sirius watched them missing the way he would see Lily holding Harry. "What we need to do is figure out how to create a world that this little boy gets to live in, that's what is most important," she said and Sirius nodded.

"Yes," he agreed, "Whatever is best for Harry."

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

Guest, otherrealmwriter, Rori Potter, StarryeyedBookwyrm,


	5. Chapter 4 - Around Other People

**AN:** I'm really hoping to keep the relationship in this second part of the chapter. Sorry if that messes up anyone else's ships 😉 I used to be a huge Sirius/Remus fan myself.

 **Chapter Four – Around Other People**

"It's amazing what sort of things Muggles drink," Arthur said as he studied the coffee mug and the coffee inside. Sirius had to admit that from his experiences living as a Muggle, there were similarities of course but the Muggle world was just more toned down, more restrictive than the world in which he had been brought up. He did smile at Arthur's reaction though.

"They're not as bad as they're made out to be," Sirius told him before pushing his hair back. "We've never really spoken in a private setting," he said and Arthur nodded. He knew that they had spent time together during the war and Arthur had spoken a lot with the kind hearted Lily Potter but Sirius was always with his best friend. The pain that Sirius had gone through reminded Arthur of his own losses.

"I'm glad that everything has ended before my sons are too old," he said and Sirius looked at him quickly.

"How many sons do you have?" he asked and Arthur grinned.

"Six," he admitted which made Sirius cough a little from the sip of coffee that he had just taken. "Six boys and an infant girl."

Sirius wiped his mouth and reached for a napkin, Arthur took one as well still fascinated by it. Sirius was having enough trouble taking care of Harry and that was one child. He still considered Harry an infant as well and he was quiet and well-behaved. How did this couple take care of all of these kids.

"I know," Arthur chuckled, "It's a lot but we've always wanted a big family."

"Yeah," Sirius said slowly, "That's a pretty big family," he heard laughter from where Harry and Molly were and he just hoped that Harry was okay. That little boy was his world now. He had given up nearly every part of the magical world for him.

"I'm going to go and see what's going on," he commented before standing and Arthur inspected the mug again, making sure that the liquid didn't spill out of it. Sirius turned to him, shook his head in disbelief, and went to Harry's room.

He saw Harry on Molly's lap as they looked at the toys that he had. Sirius didn't really know much about being a parent but he had tried to provide for his godson. He had tried to do whatever Harry needed because that's what James and Lily would have wanted. James was his brother in everything but genetics, he would be devastated were anything to happen to his son.

"What are you two doing?" he asked them before Harry reached up for him. Sirius set the cup he was holding aside and hoisted Harry into his arms, remarking on how much like James he appeared. "Were you having fun?" he asked Harry as the tiny boy clutched to his shirt and babbled a little.

"He's such a sweetheart," Molly said as she stood up and brushed her clothes down. "Very well behaved."

"Yes, he definitely makes life easier for me being the way he is. I just don't know whether he's depressed or not, he's pretty quiet, when I was a baby I'm sure that I wasn't as well behaved as he is but then I was never raised by my parents, only by their…servants," he said with a shake of his head. He definitely wanted the life that James's parents had given him for Harry rather than his own filthy family. As he thought about Lily, he remembered those feelings of how the wealthiest families were often the most disgusting. He was the black wolf of his family, or dog at least.

"I'm sure that he's just working things out," Molly told him, "Kids will be kids. I mean, when I had my twins, I didn't think that I'd ever sleep again. As sweet as they are, those two have rebellious personalities, I can just feel it. The best thing you can do is show support and love them."

Sirius nodded, "I just wish that Harry had some other people in his life," he said and Molly nodded her understanding.

"My Ron's about the same age as Harry and he's been around magic but it'd be good for him to experience some time in the Muggle world as well. Would it be okay to bring him over some time?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled, "Thank you. I'd really appreciate that."

…..

…..

Of course Sirius had dated in the past, he was known as quite a lady's man at Hogwarts but going on a date with a Muggle was a little difficult for him. After hearing the story about Elizabeth, Remus had agreed to look after Harry for the evening. It was far away from the full moon and Remus was in his gentle state so of course Sirius trusted him with the baby.

That at least comforted him a little. His best living friend had his back and knew how hard this was for him. Remus had been good friends with James and Lily too. He would have protected Harry with his life as well were it not for his lycanthropy. Sirius wasn't enough of an asshole to attack his friend in that way.

He waited for Elizabeth underneath the clock tower and checked his watch. Muggle's had a different way of keeping time. He had to remind himself to be a Muggle, he was technically living under the guise of a Muggle.

Sirius sighed and looked aside to see Elizabeth there wearing a stunning outfit. She had a button-up blouse and skirt just above her knees, she was also wearing a long coat. She was gorgeous, he was more attracted to her than any other Muggle he had met.

"Am I running late?" Elizabeth asked as she saw him there and Sirius laughed.

"No. I just got here early," he winked and she smiled at him. "I mean, seeing your entrance was worth all the waiting in the world."

"Hopefully you're not anticipating seeing me leave," she joked before looking around. "How's…Harry doing," she said as she tried to remember the name which Sirius was grateful for. He hadn't mentioned Harry's name during the time he was arranging the date but she had remembered only from that short interaction. It made him like her more.

"Of course not," he told her before gesturing towards an upscale restaurant, "I thought that I might treat you to dinner there," he said and Elizabeth blushed. She looked at him again, remarking on how unique and yet incredibly handsome he was.

"That would be very kind of you," she replied and Sirius grinned. "You have a very unique name," she said and Sirius shook his head. It wasn't that unique in the wizarding community. Neither was Regulus to be completely honest. In the Muggle world, maybe it was. He was glad that it was nearly impossible for any Muggle to hunt down a wizard's information unless they were high up in the government,

"Thank you," he smiled instead of arguing with her. "I'm surprised that you went on this date with me, I'm told that I have a unique appearance as well."

"How do you know that I'm not very attracted to it," she told him and Sirius laughed. He looked a little rough around the edges and Elizabeth appeared very smooth and soft. He wasn't sure if he was the type of person that she would want to bring home to meet the parents. Then there was the secret that he couldn't tell her, the fact that he was a wizard.

"I think that I'm the one with the attraction," he told her as he went and told the girl at the front desk about the reservation. First dates were always awkward and his very first date where he was pretending to be a Muggle would be even harder to navigate but he was willing to give it a try. He didn't know that this one date would lead to even more.

Harry had to be his top priority but did that really mean that he wasn't allowed to have _any_ adult fun for himself.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** otherrealmwriter **for their review of Chapter Three**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Value of Muggles

**Chapter Five – The Value of Muggles**

Whilst they ate dinner, Sirius couldn't help but drift off thinking about how beautiful Elizabeth was. He had never really wanted to be attracted to a Muggle in the past, he was adventurous and hiding his magical abilities would be something he didn't want to do. Now it was a necessity that he hide his true self. He had to do it for Harry. Now he was wondering if he could even impress a Muggle, Elizabeth had already impressed him.

"So, what's your current employment?" Elizabeth asked as she set her glass of wine on the table, Sirius looked up at her and then turned to his plate attempting to come up with an answer that might impress her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie but that would leave not saying anything.

"Currently, nothing," Sirius dared to reply and Elizabeth hummed, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing?" she asked before he nodded. "So you're from a ric-"

"Yes," Sirius replied with a shudder. He placed his silverware down and made direct eye contact with Elizabeth. "I am from a rich family but I am not in contact with my family, they are not good people for the most part," he said and Elizabeth gave a sad smile. Sirius had no idea how to truly explain the wretched nature of his own relatives.

"I'm sorry, maybe one day?" she asked and Sirius shook his head. "Did you do anything before…doing nothing?" she asked and Sirius paused. How could he tell her that he was trying to fight against dark magic, that he was working with magic, that he belonged to a fantasy world that she had no knowledge of.

"I worked with the government," Sirius coughed thinking that might be a way to describe it, "Order of the umm…Phonenix," he said and a couple of people turned to him as he sat in the restaurant. Sirius half recognized one of them who was looking at him as if he had just announced himself as a ghost.

"Ah, government intelligence?" Elizabeth asked before winking, "I'll keep that a secret," she said to him and Sirius smiled. Muggle girls were charming in their own way. He hadn't wanted to hide his wizarding side but maybe if he found the right woman she would accept him with his magical blood. He smiled as he thought about how his parents would be horrified by this date.

"Thank you, been keeping secrets most of my life," Sirius chuckled, "With Harry though…it's a little different. I have to be there for him, at least until he's managed to accept the loss of his parents. I mean, one of my best friends died, _I_ can't even accept that."

Elizabeth put her hand over Sirius's wrist, "I'm sorry that happened. You were in school together."

"Yes, we were," he replied which led to a question he was hoping to avoid.

"What school did you go to?" she asked and Sirius felt his breath catch in his chest. It seemed so easy to just announce that he was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts but this woman might get into trouble if she knew or he might be put in a straight jacket, labelled as insane, and Harry would be taken away from him because he appeared to be insane.

"A pr-private school," Sirius said quickly and Elizabeth could tell that it wasn't a topic that he wanted to expand upon. Was he that nervous that she would find him to be a person of privilege. She didn't care about money, she just wanted someone who would accept her for her flaws. She turned to Sirius and smiled.

"Thank you for this date," she said and Sirius nodded, "I'd love it if….is it too bold to ask that we do this again? I'd like to do this again," she told him and Sirius smiled. If he had someone to help him raise Harry then things might get better but no matter who it was, he would have to tell the woman eventually about his magical abilities before he could commit to her. He just didn't know if Elizabeth was the right woman.

…

…

At first Molly had agreed to babysit Harry and had brought Ron and Ginny with her so that the babies could all play together but as soon as she had explained where she was going, Arthur had asked her if he could go in her place. Molly was worried about how his interest in the Muggle world would hurt Harry but hopefully she could apologize to Sirius if anything happened.

"Wow, do you know how this works?" Arthur asked as he played with the small radio that Sirius had. "I mean, you can't even see the people talking. I have the feeling that they don't want to be seen, don't you think?" Arthur asked and turned to Harry for a reply. Harry blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, right," he said before sitting down. "You can't tell me."

Harry looked at him again before going over to Ron who was staring at a ball as if it was the first time he had seen one. Well, it was one of the first ones he had seen which didn't have another purpose. The ones he had would fly and as Ron hurled the ball, it certainly did not fly.

Harry took the ball that Ron had just thrown and pushed it back to him and Ron had a huge smile on his face. Arthur watched them curiously, Muggles had strange toys. They had so many things that seemed so prohibitive and yet so easy in their features.

"I admire a good day of hard work," Arthur smiled happily and then heard the door get unlocked, he stood up and saw Sirius enter alone. He saw Sirius's look of surprise on his face as he sat there. "How did it go? Hope you don't mind that -"

"Yeah, it's cool," Sirius said before hearing Crookshanks meow and turned to him as he watched the kids. "They're still awake?" he asked before going over to Harry and picking him up in his arms. "Hey, buddy," he grinned before holding him close to his chest. "How was he?"

"Fascinating," Arthur said and Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head before putting him down again.

"Thanks," Sirius said before turning to Ron and Ginny. "I admire you. I mean, you get to use magic which I'm jealous of but to have so many children and to still want more," he told him and Arthur chuckled.

"You do love them," he said and Sirius nodded.

Sirius went over to a bowl in the house and grabbed an envelope that he had placed under it. "I….oh, right…" he went into the kitchen and unlocked a drawer before pulling out a bag of coins. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Arthur chuckled, "It gave me a chance to play with all of these Muggle toys. Also, it gave my children some exposure to a Muggle world. I'd love to do it again," he said and Sirius nodded. "And you went out with a Mug-"

"I am a Muggle," Sirius told him, "or as good as one. She was wonderful but I have Harry and I have to take things slow. I mean, I'm not interested in creating an even more complicated reputation. Anyway, thank you, all of you. I would really love for Harry to have some friends," he told him and eventually they left. Sirius closed his eyes and then looked up to see Harry sitting there with a smile on his face. He hoped that he had fun.

Hopefully Sirius wouldn't be haunted by his cousins or by anyone who might have those purist views. He didn't want for either Elizabeth or Harry to get hurt or in the middle of things. He wanted to know if Harry would ever know magic or if he would live a life away from it. Of course he was magical, there was no doubt on that. Sirius sighed. He was hopefully giving Harry a good life, a better life than his Muggle aunt and uncle would give him at least.

As Sirius picked Harry up into his arms, he heard Crookshanks meowing loudly and rolled his eyes. He did prefer dogs over cats, as much of a shock as that was, but he saw the cat looking at one of the owls from the Hogwarts owlery. He opened the window and took the card from the owl, giving him a little bit of the wizarding money that he had kept a hold of and stared at the card.

 _I hope to talk to you. Please be at home tomorrow afternoon – Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius stared at the card again, his eyes widening. What was all of this about?

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

ChocolateSauce18, Firebird-fenix, LadyClassical,

I will try to do better with my descriptions, I think I tend to neglect them 99% of the time


	7. Chapter 6 - Dumbledore's Visit

**Chapter Six – Dumbledore's Visit**

One thing that Sirius had learned at Hogwarts was that you should always be ready for when Albus Dumbledore wants to speak with you. Sirius had the feeling that something he had done had gone wrong. He didn't know whether it was exposing Harry to another wizarding family or whether it was bringing Crookshanks into their life or even if it was because he was starting to date a Muggle.

He hoped it wasn't the last one. Elizabeth was beautiful, understanding, considerate, and with an amazing sense of humor and intellect – and it didn't hurt that she was breathtaking – and Sirius was actually considering trying to make the relationship last for as long as possible. He could see himself having fun and he should be allowed to have some fun.

Hearing a loud purring from the other room, Sirius went to see Harry playing with some blocks as Crookshanks purred and let his tail brush against him. He grinned as he watched the two of them. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't miss magic every day but he would miss being a godfather more.

Hearing a knock on the door, Sirius went to kiss Harry on the head again before crossing over to the doorway, he opened it and saw the headmaster standing there. "Hello," he said before looking around. "I was wondering how you'd arrive."

"I hope that by saying that you're not saying that you've been looking down upon the Muggle kind," Albus said and Sirius stood back so that he could come in. There was a whistle from the kitchen. "Perfect, I see I'm in time for a spot of tea."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded as he closed the door and went to the kitchen. "Believe it or not, I can actually boil water now." Dumbledore laughed in a good natured manner but Sirius still felt insecure. He still felt that he had caused the death of Lily and James and he had wanted to prove his love and loyalty to them by doing what they would want most from him, raising Harry to be happy and healthy.

"I hope that you can make other dishes although I have heard some wonderful things about home delivery and take out options around London," Dumbledore mused and Sirius poured out the water before showing a minimal selection of tea bags. "I've been closely examining how you've been raising Harry and I have to tell yo-"

"I'll do better," Sirius attempted to promise. "I'm just learning and isn't parenting just a lot of trial and error. I am learning. I'll just have to get there quicker," he said and Albus smiled.

"I think you are doing a marvelous job at it," he said and Sirius paused but then smiled. Hopefully this visit wasn't Dumbledore trying to take his godson away from him. Sirius needed Harry perhaps as much as the tiny boy needed him. "Have you thought about how to introduce magic to him?"

"Introduce…" Sirius said slowly before looking at Dumbledore completely confused, "I…the rule is that I'm to live as a Muggle. All magic has been banned from this house. I have been keeping contact with other wizards but even they understand that exposure to magic is something Harry is to be kept from. I didn't think -"

"The boy will be exhibiting some signs of a magical nature in the future though," Dumbledore said before smiling. "I mean, imagine if the boy found one day that he was running away from some bullies and found himself on a roof. That type of thing can only be explained as magic."

"I'll tell him then," Sirius said calmly, "I'll sit him down and tell him in a way in which he can understand that he's not a freak and that he's just a special kid who comes from a magical lineage."

"And what about other weird magical moments, I hear sometimes hair can be very disorderly for young wizards, I myself had several occasions that provide charming anecdotes," he said and Sirius stood there facing the other wizard. He raised an eyebrow studying him to make sure he was hearing this correctly.

"Hair?" he repeated the word. "You think that I won't be able to educate Harry on hair?" he asked and Dumbledore nodded and turned to Sirius who was starting to shift nervously. There could still be a test that could lead to Dumbledore not thinking he was the right person to be the stand in for James when it came to Harry.

"And most importantly, when he comes to Hogwarts, if he is…selected to be in Slytherin," Dumbledore said as he watched Sirius closely. The younger man took steady breaths. He didn't want to imagine that. His whole family had wanted to be part of that house so badly and he was honored to have been placed in Gryffindor. Still, there was a chance, he wanted it to be minimal at most, of Harry finding himself in that house and of Sirius to have to buy those tacky green and silver items.

"I will still love him and support him," Sirius said with a tight fist. "Whatever happens when it comes to Harry, I want to be the best godfather possible. I don't understand these questions and with respect to you, I won't ask but even if I have to be celibate for the rest of my life, Harry comes first."

"I dare say that Miss. Kensington wouldn't much care for that arrangement," Dumbledore joked with a wink and Sirius paused. How did Dumbledore know about her? Had he been keeping that close a watch on the two of them?

"How did you find out about Elizabeth?" Sirius asked as he stared at the great wizard in front of him.

"I find it important to keep a watch on Harry to make sure that our failure in not protecting the Potters doesn't lead to further harm. I am very fond of the young boy," he laughed and Sirius felt himself having to count his breaths to keep from hyperventilating. He was usually so bold and cocky but having to relearn how to live had taken its toll on him. "I think that you made a good choice in courting a Muggle."

Sirius watched him and nodded slowly, "Thank you," he said uneasily and Dumbledore hummed.

"Have you considered visiting the Dursleys, Mrs. Petunia Dursley in particular," Albus mused and Sirius stared at him as if he had gone crazy. Was there even any use in doing so? They weren't going to be there for Harry or care about what happened to him. They were on their own. Well, there were people who they could turn to. "Your best friend is…"

"One of my best friends is dead and the other I can't see for weeks out of the year," Sirius said as he looked into the room where Harry had started to fall asleep on the floor. Sirius's back straightened and he turned to the older wizard. "You're not telling me that Remu-"

"Mr. Lupin is very conscientious when it comes to his ailments, I think very highly of him. He'll be able to help you out when it comes to Harry but I must forbid you to offer him shelter during one of his…shifts if Harry is here. With no ill will meant to…" Albus said and Sirius went over to where Harry was and knelt down next to the little boy.

"Remus would never put Harry in danger like that," he said before looking ahead of him. "Is there more to discuss?" he asked and Dumbledore smiled before sipping the tea again.

"No, not right now anyway. I just wanted to check in and make sure that you're aware that help can always be found if you truly need it. Now, I wonder if there is a rule that Muggles have about putting marshmallows in tea, I do love a good cup of hot chocolate," he said and Sirius shifted Harry in his arms before going to the cupboard where he had some marshmallows. Dumbledore smiled before putting some of them in his cup of tea.

"Please keep me updated if he does exhibit any type of magical ability," Dumbledore requested and Sirius nodded in agreement. "And if you do feel a need to give him u-"

"There is nothing that is going to take this little boy away from me," Sirius promised not knowing the truth about Harry's scar. His love for the tiny boy was too strong. Harry was James's son and no part of James would Sirius ever consider as bad.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Five**

IHateCheddar, otherrealmwriter, Son of Whitebeard


End file.
